As is well known, digitization of television broadcasts has come to be promoted recently. For example in Japan, terrestrial digital broadcasts have started in addition to satellite digital broadcasts, such as broadcasting satellite (BS) digital broadcasts and 110-degree communication satellite (CS) digital broadcasts.
A model of digital television broadcast receiver equipped with plural digital broadcast tuners has appeared. Such a digital television broadcast receiver has been highly functionalized so as to be capable of, for example, recording one other program while displaying one program to view. With increase in number of digital broadcast tuners built in a digital television broadcast receiver, the number of programs which can be recorded simultaneously when viewing a program increases.
Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2004-349790 discloses a configuration of a recording/reproducing device in which, when to reserve a program or record a reserved program, a signal processing circuit detects a power-on signal from a television receiver, and a power supply circuit supplies electric power to a control unit which controls units on the basis of the power-on signal.